Pan Post 23
In Pan Post 23 two powerful, young, twin princesses rise to prominence but they both fall in love with the same girl. After a wizard's duel between them, Imeryn is able to defeat Ameryl and banish her. Imeryn becomes queen with the peasant girl at her side. She joins the Stronghold of PowerPlayers but when she tries to claim dominance over them she loses the battle and, in a last ditch effort, she drains the lives of her subjects to deal the Stronghold a terrible blow and she escapes to another universe, specifcally the NeSiverse. There she joins the Twelve God-Monarchs and found Mega Jonestown Prime, preparing for the day she would face the Stronghold and its destined ruler, Highemperor. Post Once upon a long-ago, in a time and place distantly removed from the NeSiverse, twin girls were born to a beloved king and queen over a vast realm. These princesses were blessed by fairies and dragons and gods and fauns and phoenices and unicorns and wizards. They were blessed with beauty, intelligence, charm, magic, and so on and so forth. But then came one old crone who bestowed a gift that was not a blessing, but a prophecy. Old Crone: Great and magnificent these little stars shall be. But two suns cannot share the same sky. The court mad scientist raises his finger. Court Mad Scientist: Actually, that's not true. The kingdom even includes a binary system within its borders. Old Crone: Silence! These two suns are too bold and bright to share the same sky. Inevitably one must triumph over the other, though they orbit each other peacefully for a time. But one sun will gradually become eclipsed in the other's shadow... Court Mad Scientist: That makes no sense. A sun is its own source of light, it can't be shadowed! The old crone shoots the mad scientist a withering look, and hobbles out. Her prophecy, so debunked by the court mad scientist, is discounted. The twin princesses are named Imeryn and Ameryl. Eighteen years pass, and they become the greatest beauties ever, the smartest sages ever, the most popular hostesses ever, the greatest sorceresses ever-- Do I really have to keep going on with this list? Imeryn: Yes! Ameryl: Hush, sister. No, you don't, Narrator. Imeryn: Dammit, I spent hours writing that list! I believe it. This scroll falls to my feet and loops around my body along the floor. Hey, are dainty princesses supposed to be foulmouthed? Imeryn: Um, curses! That's what I mean. I mean, that's what I said. Totally what I said. Ameryl: No, I'm pretty sure you said-- Imeryn: I'M GOING TO PRETEND THAT NEVER HAPPENED! Time rolls back slightly. Oh hey, looks like you're right. You did say curses. Imeryn: Told you. Ameryl: Leave the poor Narrator alone, sis. He's just trying to do his job. Imeryn: Trying and failing... I heard that! Anyway, now that the twin princesses have come of age, men - and women - have come from all over the universe to offer suit to these great beauties. Ameryl: Well, that's awfully nice of them, but I only wear gowns. No suits. Imeryn: And no one could possibly be worthy of me! I hate to say it, but you are royals. You have to at least entertain these suits. Ameryl: I suppose I could donate them to GoodwillGoodwill article, Wikipedia.. Imeryn: I suppose it will be fun to shoot them all down! Also, there is no Goodwill in your universe. Anyway, the princesses politely refuse all the suits-- well, Ameryl politely refuses them, Imeryn is quite disdainful and blunt. Finally, a fair peasant girl shuffles shyly up to stand before the two-throned dais. Fair Peasant Girl: I have nothing to offer you, but then there is no gift or dowry that could possibly be worthy of you. But still, I confess that I love you. Britt the Writer: This better not venture into lesbian NeSmut, Al! Al Ciao the Writer: I'm not making any promises! Ameryl: Awwww, that is so cute. And you are very beautiful and kind. Imeryn: A PEASANT??? Bahahahahaha-- hey wait, that's actually pretty romantic. The princess and the pauper! And you are much better looking than any of the other suitors. Also, having no status, you won't be any danger of trying to upstage me! Imeryn and Ameryl: I accept your suit! The twin sisters look at each other in surprise, then protest to each other simultaneously. Imeryn and Ameryl: No, I do! Not you! Me! She's mine! Thus begins a rift that day between the two princesses, as they both seek to claim the fair peasant girl for her own. Ameryl offers to share, but Imeryn vehemently demands the fair peasant girl all for herself. In the end, the two sisters engage in a wizards' duel. Imeryn wins, and banishes her sister, before marrying the fair peasant girl and being crowned queen. As the years pass, she only grows in power and beauty - and ambition. She conquers ever more territory, and sends expeditions into far-flung dimensions in search of more planes and universes to conquer. That's when she discovers the Stronghold of Powerplayers. Imeryn: Perfect! These are the only compatriots who could ever keep up with me! I shall rule over them as Supreme Powerplayer! She goes to the Stronghold of Powerplayers in a chariot pulled by a team of combination phoenix-unicorn-dragon-demon-angel-fairies - a species she created herself, PUDDAFs for short - and is welcomed as a fellow Powerplayer, strong enough to ascend to the exalted ranks of the High Pantheon of the Throne, bringing this ruling coterie's numbers to 7. Imeryn: It is fitting that I am among the greatest, most majestic, most uber-beyond-divine munchkins in all the realities and unrealisties of Anti-Existentessence. Knightlord Thorn: Indeed! It is well that you join our purpose. Imeryn: But I am the strongest powerplayer of you all. I should not merely be on this council, but enthroned! She points to the shadowy unoccupied throne in the Pantheon's sanctum. Knightlord Thorn: That seat is reserved for our Supreme Emperor God, who we have prophesied to come to us and lead us to omnicosmic glory. Imeryn: Clearly, that is me! Knightlord Thorn: I'm afraid not. We await the coming of one called Highemperor. Imeryn does not stand for that, and war breaks out between the Pantheon of the High Throne and Queen Imeryn. Despite her power, and her small army of PUDDAFs along with her vast realm's resources, she is unable to defeat the entire Stronghold of Powerplayers. In a last resort, she unleashes a terrible spell that saps the life of every one of her subjects to deal the Stronghold's legions a terrible blow, as she escapes to another universe, her loyal PUDDAFs in tow. This universe is the NeSiverse. Still in its infancy, this cosmos presents a vast new canvas for Imeryn to paint her schemes upon, and she is a founder of Mega Jonestown Prime, becoming the most powerful of its 12 God-Monarchs... She is savvy enough not to press her claim to supremacy over the other God-Monarchs, knowing she needs their help to overcome the Stronghold of Powerplayers someday... and their prophesied Supreme Emperor God... References External References Category:Post Category:Pan Post